


Bound

by daisythelazyflower



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Abortion, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Gilgamesh | Archer, Bottom Gilgamesh | Caster, Breastfeeding, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Groping, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Mirror Sex, Molestation, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, My First AO3 Post, Nipple Licking, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sense Sharing, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stomach Bulge, Teasing, Threats, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, belly bulge, crotch tattoo, huge cock
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisythelazyflower/pseuds/daisythelazyflower
Summary: Sau khi dày vò Gilgamesh rất lâu, cuối cùng gã đem hết tinh dịch của mình bắn vào tử cung. Lượng tinh dịch nhiều đến nỗi tràn cả ra ngoài. Hắn muốn chắc chắn rằng tất cả hạt giống của hắn đều được gieo sâu vào cơ thể người hắn yêu, cũng đảm bảo y sẽ mang thai sớm nhất có thể. Hắn hôn nhẹ lên phần bụng hơi phình lên do chứa quá nhiều tinh dịch, phấn khởi nghĩ đến trong một ngày không xa nơi ấy sẽ thật sự to ra vì có con của gã. Thật khiến gã nóng ruột mong đợi. Còn về phía Gilgamesh, y biết rằng dù trận hoan ái hôm nay đã kết thúc, thế nhưng chuỗi ngày đen tối với tên ác ma ấy mới chỉ là bắt đầu....
Relationships: mob/Gilgamesh
Kudos: 7





	Bound

Trong căn phòng hỗn độn hòa lẫn mùi hormone nam tính cũng vị tanh nồng của tình dục, hai bóng người quấn quít điên đảo trên chiếc giuờng trong phòng.  
Tiếng thở dốc quyến rũ ngọt ngào đến tận xương làm bầu không khí càng ám muội. Vị master ấy thì thầm vào tai của của vua anh hùng: bệ hạ, hãy mang thai con của ta.  
Nói đoạn chất lỏng tanh nồng bắn vào nơi sâu nhất trong cơ thể Gilgamesh.  
.  
.  
.  
Trận hoan ái đi qua, vị master ấy đã rời phòng, trong phòng chỉ còn Gilgamesh nằm trên chăn gối và ga giường hỗn độn. Hắn thở dài nhìn tàn tích của cuộc loạn tình để lại, sau đó triệu hồi một lọ thuốc nhỏ từ gob, ngửa cổ uống cạn.  
Thứ thuốc đấy dù đã từng uống rất nhiều lần nhưng lần nào nó cũng khiến cổ họng cảm thấy đắng ngắt nhưng dù khó nuốt đến đâu thì nó vẫn là lựa chọn tốt nhất lúc này.

  
_**Tên biến thái điên tình.** _

  
Anh linh nằm xuống thầm chửi rủa. Có đã kích master nọ bằng bao nhiêu ngôn từ gay gắt, có từ chối cay nghiệt bao nhiêu thì hắn vẫn một mực yêu y vô điều kiện. Bị gã ôm hôn mỗi ngày, thủ thỉ ngọt ngào rằng bản thân say đắm y thường xuyên đến mức vị vua chẳng còn buồn bỏ sức ra để cự tuyệt những lời tỏ lòng ấy.  
Tình cảm của gã đàn ông ấy khiến Gilgamesh buồn nôn đến cực độ. Từng lời nói, hành động khiến Gil sởn gai óc. Mỗi lần vuốt ve đụng chạm, hoan ái cảm giác ghê tởm không thể tả bằng ngôn từ thông thường. Thậm chí còn lạm quyền đến mức chỉ cho anh linh tóc vàng ra trận vài lần lẻ tẻ, không cho rời phòng quá hai tiếng, quần áo lúc nào cũng phải che gần hết da khi ra ngoài, vân vân những thứ ngột ngạt quá sức chịu đựng.Dưới mắt hắn chắc y chẳng khác gì một con thú nhỏ vô dụng hay món đồ đẹp dễ vỡ cần phải bảo vệ cẩn thận.

  
Luồn tay xuống hậu huyệt, Gil muốn rửa sạch thứ ham muốn bẩn thỉu vấy đầy cặp đùi mình rồi tránh xa căn phòng, càng xa càng tốt, song, ngay lặp tức lại bỏ đi ý định đó vì biết gã master sẽ sớm quay về phòng để dọn dẹp. Hắn chẳng thích thấy cảnh tình yêu của mình biến mất dù chỉ vài phút. Học từ kinh nghiệm, chọc hoảng kẻ có lệnh chú thao túng mình không phải ý hay - Vị vua lia mắt lên những vết hôn mơ hồ quanh cổ và ngực tỏ ra chán nản.  
Tên đàn ông nọ ghét phải sài đến lệnh chú chẳng đồng nghĩa rằng hắn sẽ ngại dùng nó.

  
Dạo đầu Gil nghĩ hắn đơn giản chỉ là gã pháp sư thảm hại ham muốn cơ thể, nhưng về sau, anh mới rõ, không những muốn cơ thể, thậm chí còn cả gan thèm khát luôn cả tình yêu của servant mà mình triệu hồi. Khó phải chấp nhận nhưng điều đó làm cho Gilgamesh sợ, mấy kẻ loạn trí vì tình lúc nào cũng khó lường,….  
Giữa dòng suy nghĩ anh linh đột nhiên ôm bụng nhăn mặt, bên trong đang sôi sục lên bỏng rang như thể bị lộn ngược từ trong ra ngoài. Tác dụng phụ của thuốc lần này trầm trọng hơn tính toán, cũng đúng thôi vì đã lạm dụng những lọ thuốc ấy quá mức, nếu thân xác là con người chắc y đã ngộ độc mà chết sau lần thứ tư sử dụng. Gil ngã người lại cố điều hòa nhịp thở một tay bóp lấy thành giường nén cơn đau xé toạt tử cung. Tiếng rên nhỏ chợt rỉ ra, vị vua giật mình liền nghén răng đẩy sâu xuống khoang họng mặc cho máu dồn đỏ cả mặt. Quên cả chuyện phải hô hấp đều, lựa chọn cuối cùng của Gil là phát ra bất kì âm thanh nào lúc này.

  
Tên Master kia chắc chắn sẽ điên tiết nếu nhận ra sự thật. Hắn chưa bao giờ nghi ngờ dù đã quan hệ với nhau một năm liền rồi mà bụng y vẫn chẳng có dấu hiệu gì. Gã đàn ông đơn thuần cho rằng chén thánh khi tạo ra cơ thể người gã ái mộ đã gặp lỗi, do gã chưa canh đúng thời điểm hoặc do chức năng sinh lý của gã có vấn đề. Tất nhiên gã cũng đã kiểm tra vấn đề đó, sinh lý gã tốt, thân xác vị vua cũng không có sai sót gì, trái lại thể trạng hoàn toàn thích hợp để thụ tinh – qúa tốt là đằng khác - Nhưng tình yêu là mù quáng, gã gạt phăng hết bằng chứng đi mà mắt nhắm mắt mở cho qua.

  
“ Ư-…” Gil nghiến răng chịu đựng, mắt hơ sương mờ cố gượng dậy với tới li nước cạnh bàn.  
Cạch –chiếc li chao đảo rồi rớt xuống bàn, đồng tử Gil thu nhỏ lại trong phút chốc, y với tay ra chộp lấy giữa thân ly . Tệ thay, đã không kịp.

  
_**choang...** _

  
Tiếng ly vỡ tan trên mặt đất, nhưng Gilgamesh đã không còn đủ tỉnh táo để để ý việc đó nữa. Đầu đau như búa bổ, tầm nhìn mờ mịt đi, _"không xong rồi, còn lọ thuốc..."_ , đó là suy nghĩ cuối cùng trước khi Gil ngã xuống bất tỉnh. Trong cơn mê mang, hắn cảm giác có ai đó bế mình đặt lên giường. Thế nhưng không hiểu vì lý do gì hắn lại cảm giác bất an. Cảm giác ấy như cơn lạnh lướt qua sống lưng hắn, tuy nhiên chưa kịp cảm nhận rõ ràng, Gilgamesh đã hoàn toàn ngất lịm đi.

  
______________________

  
Gilgamesh chợt tỉnh giấc, hắn gặp ác mộng. Trong giấc mơ hắn bị tên master khốn kiếp kia làm nhục, bị gã cưỡng hiếp khi bụng đang mang thai con của hắn ta. Một cảm giác ghê tởm lẫn buồn nôn nhợn lên cổ họng của vị anh linh ấy. Sau vài khúc bình tĩnh và kiềm chế cơn tức ngực, hắn mới chợt để ý đến tình hình hiện tại của bản thân. Đây chắc chắn không phải là căn phòng ngủ chung tràn ngập hương vị tình dục của gã master và Gilgamesh. Chăn và ga giường lẫn trần nhà đều trắng tinh, không khí cũng dễ thở hơn lúc ở chung với tên khốn kia. Trong phòng có mùi thuốc sát trùng, có lẽ đây là phòng y tế của chaldea.

  
“Ưm..", cơn nhứt đầu chợt ập đến, chết tiệt, tác dụng phụ của thuốc vẫn chưa hết à, Gil thầm nghĩ. Bỗng bên ngoài có tiếng mở cửa, có tiếng nói vọng vào "Gilgamesh bệ hạ, người đã tỉnh rồi à". Gil nhận ra giọng nói ấy, đó là của tên master kia. Hắn thầm nghĩ không xong rồi, một cảm giác bất an dâng lên khiến hắn rùng mình. Bây giờ gỉa vờ ngủ cũng chẳng kịp nữa, hắn chỉ có thể tỏ ra như bản thân vừa thức dậy.

  
Tấm rèm mỏng bọc quanh giường bây giờ ví giống rào cản duy nhất bảo vệ vị vua khỏi nguy hiểm đến từ chính kẻ triệu hồi ra mình. Nó không làm tốt việc đó lắm, hình bóng lù đù cao to của gã bị ánh sáng bên ngoài hắc lên to gấp bội. Hắn cao hơn Gil ba cái đầu, giờ hắn trông cao hơn gấp năm. Hình bóng chao đảo, một nhánh tách ra mà thọc qua lớp vải mỏng, hy vọng nhỏ nhoi duy nhất của y, kéo nó toang ra.

  
Gã master đấy khoác chiếc áo sơ mi trắng cùng quần jean ngắn màu đen, tuy gương mặt nặng xị tỏ vẻ có lỗi, lo lắng trộn chút vui mừng, con mắt hắn lại vô hồn, chẳng có lấy một chút ánh sáng. Y im lặng né mặt sang hướng khác, toàn bộ khí kẹt lại trong phổi đau mà nặng nề, như một đứa trẻ bị bắt gian lận trong bài thi anh linh không dám nói gì. Hắn đang bóp cổ y chỉ bằng việc tồn tại ở đấy.

  
"Thật may quá, cuối cùng người cũng chịu tỉnh dậy rồi, tôi thật sự rất lo lắng khi thấy người ngất giữa phòng như thế đấy", gã master mở lời.

  
Không khí khó xử đến nghẹt thở, Gilgamesh không biết đáp lại thế nào để vừa ý tên master kia, hắn lựa chọn ậm ừ cho qua chuyện. "ờ ừm, có lẽ do làm việc hơi quá sức nên chóng mặt thôi, không có j đáng lo". Vừa tìm cách thoái thác, Gilgamesh vừa cầu cho gã master kia tránh xa mình một tí, ám khí từ gã giờ chuyển sang siết chặt lồng ngực.  
" Ngài không sao là tốt rồi. ", giọng gã dịu dàng ngọt ngào khiến Gilgamesh nổi cả da gà. Hắn nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy tay servant, đặt lên má mình âu yếm. Da hắn như cái thảm kim chỉ có miếng truyền điện phía dưới, nhói, nóng, hiện diện ngay tức khắc vừa lúc mu tay anh linh chạm xuống. Theo bản năng, y toang rụt lại, song, phát hiện sức của tên Master bằng lệnh chú, ma thuật hay kiệt quệ sức lực của Gil, cánh tay vạm vỡ của hắn cứng ngắc không hề lung lay. Đôi đồng tử vô hồn nhoi lên, dò sét gương mặt y một cách thái quá.

  
“ Nhưng để đảm bảo sức khỏe của ngài nhất….thần mong ngài ngừng nói dối. “  
Giọng hắn biến lạnh đột ngột, tay bóp mạnh vào tận khớp xương làm Gil khẽ rung rẩy vì sợ hãi. Master đang giận…

  
"Ngươi có ý gì.", Gilgamesh vẫn ngoan cố tỏ ra khong hiểu master đang ám chỉ cái gì, hắn biết rằng nếu hắn nói ra, kết cục sẽ thảm không tưởng tượng được.  
"Nitingale đã nói cho tôi nghe rồi. Cô ấy bảo ngài vì lạm dụng thuốc tránh thai nên ngài mới suy nhược đến mức này, đúng không bệ hạ của tôi ? " Tiếng "bệ hạ của gã" nói ra thật nhẹ nhàng trìu mến, nhưng ẩn sau nó là áp lực kinh hồn. Gã giận thật rồi, việc Gilgamesh lo lắng sẽ xảy đến đã xảy đến.

  
“…” – Gilgamesh ghim mặt xuống ga giường, cạn lời. Có nói hay không giờ cũng chẳng còn quan trọng nữa.  
Hắn rút trong túi quần một lọ thuốc rỗng không, ve vẩy giữa không trung. - “ Dù tôi không muốn tin ngài lại làm một việc như thế, nhưng thứ này lại kể câu truyện khác. “  
Vểnh tai lên nghe, Gil nghe thấy tiếng tim mình đập thình thịch, máu trong nó sắp nổ tung.

  
**_Làm ơn_** … Gil cầu nguyện.

  
Chợt, gã master không ngờ lại thở dài và buông tay servant ra, cử chỉ đượm buồn. Hắn tỏ ra có lỗi?- Gil bớt hoảng loạn hơn.

  
“ Là tại tôi quá vội vàng và đòi hỏi điều đó khiến ngài lo lắng? Tôi biết tôi không nên quá dồn dập ép ngài phải sinh con…tôi …trong thời gian qua đã đối xử tệ với ngài lắm đúng chứ? “ – Hắn nhìn Gil, đôi mắt long lanh nước như một con cún làm vị vua mủ lòng đôi chút, nhưng biết bản chất của hắn, Gil vẫn dè chừng.

  
"chỉ là ta cảm giác chưa thật sự đến lúc thích hợp để mang thai mới dùng hạ sách này trì hoãn, dù gì con trước sau gì cũng sẽ có, không cần vội. ", Gilgamesh tự dối lòng mình, y lần nữa xấu hổ lẫn tránh cơn thịnh nộ ngầm của gã đàn ông.

  
"ngài nói thật sao?", gã master chợt tươi tỉnh hẳn lên, ánh mắt ánh lên chờ mong, còn có... Thèm khác lẫn tham lam. Đúng, hắn thèm khác cơ thể của Gilgamesh, thèm khác tử cung của nguời hắn yêu mang thai con hắn.

  
"Có lẽ tôi đã quá vội vàng, tôi thật cảm thấy có lỗi với bệ hạ", giọng hắn thành khẩn tha thiết. Đoạn, hắn rút một lọ thuốc nhỏ trong túi còn lại ra "vậy bây giờ có lẽ cả tôi lẫn ngài đều đã sẵn sàng chào đón một sinh mạng mới rồi đúng chứ? Xin ngài hãy uống lọ thuốc này, vì sức khỏe bản thân, cũng vì sinh mệnh sẽ chào đời trong tương lai" nói rồi gã khẽ chạm tay vuốt ve phần bụng phẳng lỳ của Gilgamesh, chìm vào ảo tưởng nơi ấy sẽ to dần, hình thành bào thai mang dòng máu của gã và người gã yêu.

  
**Lẽ ra mình không nên nói thế**

“!!! “ Gil giật mình, chặn bàn tay thô ráp to bè đó lại. Hơn cả tức giận, y nhận ra lời nói của mình chẳng khác gì tự thả xích cổng ra cho gã ngang nhiên xâm phạm. **Thật là ngu ngốc! Y thật là ngu ngốc! Hắn thật là ngu ngốc!**

  
“ À,…có vẻ ngài đang hiểu lầm ý tôi. Tôi không có ý làm chuyện đó với ngài lúc này đâu, nhất là khi ngài còn đang dưỡng sức. Đây chỉ là thuốc trung hòa độc tố. “ – Mặc dù trấn an anh thế , hắn lại dí thẳng lọ thuốc vào miệng Gil đầy hăm dọa.

  
Vị anh linh ngậm cứng miệng, nhắm mắt né lọ thuốc gã đàn ông kề gần miệng. - “ Ta tự hồi phục được! “ Gil cố gắng thuyết phục hắn.

  
“ Tôi đang cố giúp! Đừng vùng vẩy nữa! Ngài không biết mình muốn gì đâu!” - Gã master gào lại, gần mất kiên nhẫn.

  
"ta đã nói là không cần mà, tạp chủng, đừng có tự cho mình quyền quyết định ở đây", Gilgamesh hét lên giận dữ.

  
Gã master lộ ra thần sắc bất ngờ, sau đó trầm xuống. Anh linh luôn nghe lời gã, dung túng gã đang cãi lại gã. Rõ ràng là mối quan hệ hoàn hảo như thế, không thể nào có kẽ hở được. Gã nổi điên thật rồi, ngoài ra còn có hụt hẫng và cuối cùng là lạnh lùng độc đoán.

  
"à vậy à", gã khẽ thì thầm. "bệ hạ, hình như ta dung túng cho ngài nhiều quá rồi đúng không..." gã nói bằng giọng lạnh băng.

  
"Mà, chẳng vấn đề gì, chính ta sẽ sửa lại nó. Có lẽ ngài cần bị giáo huấn một lần mới có thể hiểu được tấm lòng của ta ". Gã nở nụ cười cay đọc trên môi. "không xong rồi", Gilgamesh thầm than.

  
Dấu ấn trên tay gã chợt lóe lên, gã sắp sử dụng nó. "Bằng lệnh chú trên tay...", gã hạ giọng.

  
Gilgamesh hét lên, phẫn nộ lẫn lo sợ :" tạp chủng, ngưoi dám!!??"

  
Gã cừoi tươi, nụ cười lạnh buốt "bệ hạ, là ngài ép ta đó nha", đoạn gã hạ nốt câu chú của mình "anh linh Gilgamesh, ngươi phải làm tình cùng ta cho đến khi bản thân mang thai con của kẻ hạ tiện này". Gã dứt giọng, thỏa mãn thú tính bệnh hoạn của bản thân, gã cười thật to. Đúng, chỉ có như thế thì anh linh hắn yêu mới nghe lời hắn, bằng sự toàn năng của lệnh chú, ước mơ làm cho vị anh linh ấy mang thai con hắn không còn xa.

  
Lời nguyền cay độc hạ xuống, mọi hy vọng của Gilgamesh như tan biến.

  
Cảm giác cưng cứng của những chiếc cúc áo nhựa khi y bung chúng ra, luồn khí hơ lạnh xoạt vào gây ngứa ngáy khắp thân. Đó là tình huống tệ nhất. Nước mắt Gil từ lúc nào bắt đầu úa ra chảy dòng xuống má, y sắp trần như nhộng. Yếu đuối và mong manh dưới đống cơ thịt khủng khiếp của gã. Thấy thế, hắn mỉm môi, nếm lây dòng lệ lấp lánh trên làn da nhạy cảm.

  
Tâm trí của y rơi xuống biển sâu, cơ thể y giờ thành một cái lồng khóa kín cửa dù anh linh có kêu la thảm thiết như thế nào, nó vẫn một mình tự vận động. Song , mặc cơ thể buôn xõa một đằng, tâm trí chống đối một nẽo, Gil vẫn cảm thấy rõ rung động nhỏ bên ngoài.

  
“ Đợi một chút nào tình yêu của ta, làm ở đây liền ta e là cả Chaldea sẽ nghe tiếng rên sảng khoái của ngài mất. Ta không thích chia sẻ , ngài biết mà. “  
Y gần như không thể điều khiển bản thân mình được nữa, cảm giác cả cơ thể đều đang chống lại y. Tứ chi vô lực, y chỉ có thể để mặc gã ác ma ôm y về căn phòng của cả hai. Cảm như da thịt khắp cơ thể đang nóng lên, chỉ một cái chạm nhỏ cũng khiến Gil rùng mình. Không xong rồi, cơ thể này đang phát tình. Hơn nữa nó đang thèm khác hương vị của kẻ kia.

  
"Bịch!", gã master ném Gil lên giường một cách mạnh bạo, sau đó đè y ra hôn ngấu nghiến, tay xé toạc áo, lớp phòng thủ cuối cùng trên người Gilgamesh. Gã hôn một cách thô bạo, gặm nhắm từng tất trong miệng Gil, thưởng thức sự ngọt ngào của nụ hôn sâu này. Không khí thoắt cái đã tràn ngập tiếng hôn đầy ái muội.

  
Bị hôn thô bạo thế, Gilgamesh tưởng chừng như có thể nghẹt thở bất cứ lúc nào. Hắn muốn đẩy gã kia ra nhưng hoàn toàn không có sức, chỉ có thể vô lực tiếp nhận.  
Sau một hồi dằn vặt vua anh hùng bằng cái hôn sâu, cuối cùng gã master mới chịu thả Gilgamesh ra. Toàn thân y đỏ ửng vì tình dục. Hai đồng tử ngập trong nước mắt và tình dụng. Cánh môi anh đào sau một hồi bị chà đạp thì sưng tấy, đỏ mọng, khóe miệng còn vương lại một sợi chỉ bạc. Một bộ dáng mê mang vì tình dục lại đáng thương vì bị làm nhục thật khiến người ta càng muốn làm nhục. Nhìn vị vua anh hùng dứoi thân mình như thế, gã master càng không kiềm chế được ham muốn của bản thân đối với cơ thể này.  
Aaaan thật xinh đẹp, thật hoàn mỹ, ta sẽ làm cho con người này chỉ thuộc về riêng ta, phải đem hạt giống của ta bắn vào nơi sâu nhất trong hắn, phải khiến bụng hắn to ra để mang thai con ta. Đó là những gì gã master nghĩ khi si mê nhìn ngắm Gilgamesh.Mãi nắn nót đầu nhũ hoa nhìn anh linh trở mình khó chịu, hắn chợt nhớ ra lọ thuốc ban nãy, tay bóp bên ngực vua anh hùng , tay còn lại hắn đưa lọ thuốc cam muốn cho Gil uống ban nãy lên , dùng răng mở nắp nó. Hắn sau đấy lại thọc tay vào miệng Gil, nghịch cái lưỡi nhỏ kẹp giữa hai ngón rồi đổ thứ dung dịch kia vào cạn một nửa.

  
Vua anh hùng lập tức ho sặc sụa, giọt thuốc ngấm xuống cổ họng có vị ngọt lịm hơ nóng và loãng, đối nghịch hoàn toàn với thứ thuốc đen y dùng để tránh thai. Biết chẳng có gì tốt lành, Y cố gắng móc họng ói ra nhưng đã quá trễ, toàn bộ đã trôi xuống dạ dày.

  
Gã master nắm lấy tay Gilgamesh, chậm rãi liếm từng đầu ngón tay của y, cười gằn "ngài vẫn cứng đầu vậy sao bệ hạ của ta. Có lẽ ta sẽ phải "cố gắng" nhiều hơn rồi".  
Nói xong hắn cầm tay Gilgamesh, nhẹ nhàng áp lên bụng y vuốt ve. "không lâu nữa nơi này sẽ to ra, con chúng ta sẽ thành hình. Nghĩ đến đây ta đã thấy phấn khích và hạnh phúc đến nhường nào". Gã thì thầm bên tai Gilgamesh. Từng chữ như đâm vào tim y. Y thấy sợ hãi, ghê tởm, không cam tâm. Thế nhưng dù y cảm thấy thế nào, lệnh chú đc hạ xuống, y không thể chống lại. Hoàn tàn bất lực, y đã không còn sức chống cự nữa, cứ thế bỏ mặc cơ thể cho gã master chà đạp.  
Hắn luồn tay xuống quần đối phương mò mẫm ở hậu huyệt. Gilgamesh của hắn có bề hông vừa vặn, căng và săn chắc nên dạo đầu lần nào hắn cũng quên mất món chính. Lần này hắn vào thẳng việc hơn, dù gì trong lúc làm tình gã chả đụng chạm thoải mái.

  
“ Đã là cặp đôi thì ta phải biết chia sẻ mọi vui vẻ phải nhỉ?” – Cả chiếc quần ngủ dài bị hắn tuột xuống, quẳng dưới giường. Ngón tay to bè cắt trụi móng của gã đâm vào giữa những nếp gấp phía dưới.  
“ Tôi cũng muốn được ‘chăm sóc’ chút. “- Khinh khỉnh, tên master kéo khóa quần xuống, ngay lập tức, thứ sinh vật khủng khiếp và kinh tởm nọ gượng dậy, to, quá to, lần nào làm tình nó cũng khiến Gil đau đến sắp ngất. Y nuốt nước bọt, cơ thể bất tuân chồm xuống theo tư thế bốn chân đầy xấu hổ, đến cả miệng lúc này cũng mất kiểm soát nó há to ra , mút lấy dương vật master.

  
Nước dãi chảy từ miệng y nhiễu nhão khi y cố nhét thứ quá to vào miệng, nhiệt độ của nó thiêu đốt cả đầu Gil, làm nó lân lân khó suy nghĩ được.  
"ư ưm..." tiếng rên rỉ bị dương vật thô to chặn lại cổ họng. Dù y đã cố hết sức nhưng chỉ có thể nuốt vào khoảng nửa đoạn đường. Master cười khẩy "bệ hạ đúng là không quen hầu hạ người khác nhỉ, vậy hãy để ta tận tình chỉ dạy "  
Nói đoạn hắn luồn tay vào mái tóc vàng mềm mượt màu vàng kim của Gilgamesh, sau đó thúc một cú mạnh, côn thịt to dài bị đẩy đến tận cuống họng của y. Sau đó hắn từ từ chuyển động, đưa đẩy tân dứoi ra vào trong miệng Gilgamesh. Cổ họng bị kích thích chợt thắt chặt khiến gã sướng tê cả người.  
Cảm giác buồn nôn nhợn lên cổ họng nhưng bị vật lớn che lấp miệng, Gilgamesh chỉ có thể chịu đựng. Sau một hồi đưa đẩy, gã master bắn vào miệng của Gilgamesh. "thế nào, có ngon không. Ngài biết không nếu uống tinh dịch của ta không những có thể vừa bổ sung ma lực cho cơ thể, mà còn có thể giúp xúc tác cho cơ thể ngài dễ thụ thai hơn nữa". Gã khoái chí bảo với Gilgamesh.

  
"khục khục.... Khụ", tinh dịch tanh nồng khiến Gilgamesh bị sặc đến nỗi ho khan không ngừng. Ghê tởm, ghê tởm, ghê tởm, ghê tởm. Y thật sự muốn nôn tất cả thứ ô uế ấy ra nhưng có trời mới biết nếu y làm thế, gã pháp sư ấy sẽ làm ra chuyện điên rồ gì tiếp theo.  
Nhục nhã, tức tưởi, Gil mất cảnh giác và cơ thể lần nữa xuôi hoàn toàn theo lệnh chú, tay y nắm lấy cây trụ của gã tuốt, lưỡi đưa đảo đầu dương vật vẫn còn chút dịch trắng rỉ ra. Gã Master nghĩ vị vua thật đáng yêu làm sao, cả bàn tay cũng chẳng cầm gọn được thứ sinh vật không xương của gã.

  
Không muốn chỉ mình mình cảm thấy thoải mái, hắn đâm ngón tay vào phía sau Gil khiến y nấc lên một tiếng bất ngờ rồi cựa ngoậy chống lại dục cảm khi ngón tay bắt đầu di chuyển xung quanh. Vì lệnh chú cùng cơ thể tạo ra để thỏa mãn ảo tưởng đen tối, hậu huyệt y trở nên ướt át và co thắt mỗi chuyển động đối phương làm hệt một trinh nữ trải qua lần đầu. Tiếng nước nhóp nhép làm cả không gian trở nên mị muội, ẩm nặng.Hắn luồn thêm một ngón tay khác nữa vào, lần theo trí nhớ động vào điểm nhạy cảm vài lần rồi nớ rộng phía sau vua anh hùng ra. Không khí lạnh bên ngoài xâm nhập vào trong đột ngột làm cơ thể, ngón chân cuộn lại, kéo nhăn ga giường. Gil giờ chỉ cầm dương vật của hắn thở gấp, cơ thể định quay trở về việc thỏa mãn hắn song y đã dùng hết sức bình sinh để kháng lệnh.  
Gã master không quan tâm lắm, hắn dốc lọ thuốc cam còn trong tay vào trong hậu môn của Gilgamesh.  
Vì sốc bởi bị chất lỏng lạ tiếp xúc với bên trong, Gil mất thăng bằng khụy hai tay xuống đệm mím môi. Hai chân cũng sắp làm việc tương tự thì bị hắn giữ lại, dỏng lên để chất lỏng chảy xuống hết. Cánh tay cơ bắp kia đỡ bụng Gil nhẹ nhàng, còn tay kia vừa đổ vừa kéo hai quả đồi trắng nọ dãn ra cho dễ quan sát.

  
Thuốc cạn, gã đợi một đoạn rồi lăn anh linh tóc vàng ra giữa giường, cắn đầu ngực sau đó là lưỡi đến nách. Gil nhăn nhó cảm giác nhồn nhột gớm ghiếc len lõi dưới da.  
Chợt tên master dừng lại giữa chừng để đặt tay lên bụng dưới servant:

  
“ Ngài sẽ cần phải tự phân tâm và thả lỏng hơn chút đấy. Bùa chú này khá rát. “

  
Chỉ nói để thông báo, Gil chưa kịp định hình câu nói luồn ma lực mạnh đã chọc xuyên phần bụng nơi hắn đặt tay lên, hệt cảm giác bị gươm đâm thủng nội tạng. Giây tiếp theo, cả vùng da đỏ lên bỏng rát, có thứ gì đó đang tự khắc lên trên bụng Gil, đó là hình xăm màu đỏ, hoa văn giống với một cái tử cung. Chưa hết, cả cơ thể Gil co thắt, mồ hôi lạnh toát tưới xối xã liên tục trong khi cơn sốt nặng xuất hiện trong bụng, các nớ thịt tách ra rồi tái ghép lại thành hình dạng khác, cả phần dưới hình xăm đỏ sôi sục hệt bị kho chín. Gil cảm thấy thứ gì đó đang thay đổi cơ thể phía dưới của mình.

  
“ Ngươi! Ng-gươi đã làm gì ta!? “- Kì lạ, bối rối, đó là thứ gì đó, bộ phận nào đó hoàn toàn lạ lẫm, y không nhìn xuống được vì bị tấm thân khổng lồ của gã master che mất, điều đó tăng thêm sự hoảng loạn.

  
"làm gì á? Không có gì, chỉ là một lễ vật nhỏ xinh gắn lên cơ thể tuyệt đẹp của nguời thôi bệ hạ" gã thì thầm " và cũng chính nó sẽ chứng minh ngài chỉ thuộc về ta và duy nhất mình ta ". Gã master này đã điên loạn thật rồi. Hắn muốn Gilgamesh làm người phụ nữ của hắn, chỉ có thể mở chân vì hắn. Ahhh, mới nghĩ thôi mà gã lại "cứng" hết cả lên.  
"nguơi.. Ngươi nói thế là ý gì?" Đồng tử đảo liên hồi, một tia suy nghĩ chợt lóe ngang đầu Gil, gương mặt đỏ vì dục chuyển sắc tái sệt. Trong lòng Gilgamesh vừa bất an lại sợ hãi tột độ. Không phải ám chỉ đến…

  
"ý gì à, bệ hạ, bất ngờ này ~ ngươi phải tự mình xem mới thấy được tâm ý của ta".  
Đoạn hắn ôm Gil lên, buớc đến trước tấm gương trong phòng, đặt người đứng đối diện gương.

  
Bàn tay gã nhẹ nhàng mơn trớn trên da thịt rồi lần mò xuống hạ thể Gilgamesh "thế nào, thật xinh đẹp đúng không" gã đàn ông cười ghê rợn "cứ như đóa hoa tô điểm trên cơ thể ngài vậy, thật hoàn mỹ, thật mỹ diệu. Ahhhh thật sự xinh đẹp đến chết mất"

  
Khi nhìn thẳng vào tấm gương, Gilgamesh cảm thấy như nỗi sợ đang bao trùm cả cơ thể. Nơi từng là dương cụ duới tác dụng của thuốc bị hóa thành âm đạo của phụ nữ. Nhục nhã, chán ghét, ghê tởm, phẫn nộ, tuyệt vọng, ngay tại lúc này y chỉ muốn cắn lưỡi chết để được giải thoát khỏi tên ác ma kia nhưng không thể. Lời nguyền của lệnh chú là tuyệt đối. Cho đến khi mang thai con của hắn, cơ thể Gilgamesh chẳng còn là của y nữa, chỉ có thể tên master ấy nhào nắn, hãm hiếp.

  
Sốc nặng , họng cứng đờ tâm trí Gil gần như bất tỉnh , trước khi nhận ra, Y đã trở lại trên giường, cái gương được kéo đến đối diện. Hai cánh tay săn chắc của gã luồn từ sau mông, nhấc bổng y lên, cái trụ cương cứng của gã chạm vào lổ hậu. Lưng servant tựa vào bụng hắn, vẫn rung rẩy hệt rau câu.  
Gã ưỡng người, đẩy phân thân của mình vào sâu trong cơ thể Gil. Tay trước không ngừng dùng ngón tay mơn trớn xoa nắng âm đạo  
"Ah.. Hah.." tiếng kêu ngọt như đường khiến xương cốt nguời nghe mềm nhũn. Cơn đau lẫn khoái cảm hòa vào nhau, bức rứt, y khó chịu đến điên mất. Đầu óc bị tình dục gột rủa đến trắng xóa, y chỉ có thể tuân theo khoái cảm của cơ thể mà thở gấp cùng rên rỉ.

Bên trong Gilgamesh vừa ấm vừa ẩm uớt. Nhờ bôi trơn đầy đủ mà dương vật có thể di chuyển dễ dàng. Vách trong của lỗ hậu cứ cắn chặt lấy dương vật gã không buông làm gã tê dại hết cả người. "bệ hạ người nhìn xem, nơi này của ngươi cắn ta chặt thật là chặt, đúng là một cơ thể dâm đãng", gã liên tục dùng những lời ô uế để hạ nhục Gil, vừa bắt y nhìn thấy cảnh mình bị gã chơi truớc gương.

Dạo đầu hắn đi chậm, dương vật nóng hổi của gã chà sát thành thịt kéo lên kéo xuống,Gil cảm thấy nội tạng mình dần bị đẩy dãn lên mỗi lần hắn nấc vào trong. Thành hậu môn nhấp nhói liên tục, Gil biết, nhiêu đó chỉ mới là một nửa của gã. Nước dãi và nước mắt chẩy xuống đầm đìa, y khóc vì hoảng hơn vì đau, hắn sẽ sớm đẩy nốt phần trụ sâu vào trong, nó sẽ đâm thủng da y mất.  
“ Um..gu, uh..”  
Không hiểu vì sao Gil không thể ngậm miệng lại được, âm thanh dâm đãng cứ rỉ từ khóe môi đỏ hồng. Y toang dùng tay che miệng nhưng gã master đã dùng bàn tay bẩn thỉu vừa nghịch ngợm phía trước thọc vào miệng servant. Cơ thể bất tuân kia cũng không nao núng, lập tức mút lấy đầu ngón tay gã nhóp nhép. Gil đau khổ nhắm mắt né tránh hình dạng tục tĩu, mềm nhũng của bản thân bị phản chiếu bởi gương.

  
Gã cứng như cán cây chùy vừa nung lửa.

  
“ Hương vị của ngài thế nào? “ – Gã khúc khích. – “ Sau những gì ngài làm, tôi nghĩ ngài nên yêu thương bản thân mình thêm. “  
Định dập sâu vào, nhưng nhận thấy “ tình nhân “ của gã còn quá khít, hay nói đúng hơn thì dương vật của gã quá dài, hắn quyết định để yên cho cái miệng tội nghiệp và dùng hai tay banh cặp đùi trắng nõn, đẩy Gil xuống. Chật vật, dù thảm thiết xin cơ thể dừng lại Gil cũng nức nở trượt xuống theo, dịch tiết nhầy nhụa làm chất bôi trơn chào mừng tên đàn ông. Cuối cùng, cả cây gậy thịt của gã đã bị nuốt chửng.  
“ aa..a?..”

Cơn đê mê hờ hợt xuất hiện bao trọn thân dưới.Gilgamesh tròn mắt nhìn xuống, thở dốc,hai tay y chạm vào phần da trước bụng…nó đang bị thứ gì đó dài đẩy nhô lên?....Chẳng nhẽ…không tin, không muốn tin sự việc đang diễn ra. Servant tóc vàng dòm vào gương để xác nhận. Hắn to hơn trước?

“ Đừng nhìn qua nhìn về như thế, ngài trông đáng yêu thế mà cứ đòi phải kiềm chế thì thật làm khó cho ta quá. “ – Master nói, tiếp tục ôm Gil gần hơn (kiểu cả hai vẫn chưa đủ gần vậy).

Gil hít mạnh , cơ thể mặc thế kháng lệnh chủ, cố nhấp xuống như rau câu. Vị vua lắc đầu, mồ hôi rẫy ra hệt các mảnh thủy tinh, vài mẩu tóc dính bết trên trán.  
“ Rốt cuộc…ngươi- AHayyn! “ – Hắn véo núm vú.

  
Gil hoảng loạn khi thấy vật kia vẫn tiếp tục biến hóa trong cơ thể. "ngươi... Là.. Thứ chết tiệ.. gì thế.. A.." Khốn kiếp, thứ hạ lưu đang ra vào người hắn có độ dài kinh hồn. Mỗi cú thúc đều làm Gilgamesh cảm thấy nội tạng mình bị làm xáo trộn cả lên. Quá lớn, quá khủng khiếp, hỏng mất, trong đầu Gilgamesh gần như chẳng thể nghĩ được nữa.

  
"Thế nào, "chồng" đây có làm ngài sướng không bệ hạ. Đôi khi dùng chút ma thuật để trợ hứng sẽ hưng phấn hơn nhiều đúng không. Ngài yên tâm đêm nay, à không, cho đến khi ngài có thai, ta sẽ chăm sóc cho ngài thật tốt, khiến bệ hạ lúc nào cũng được ăn no" gã thủ thỉ những lời hạ lưu đê tiện vào tai Gilgamesh.

  
“Không…rút nó…ra…ư…ta...chết mất… “ – Gilgamesh nghẹt thở, bên trong bị lắp đầy chẳng còn chổ trống, hắn đổi tư thế , đẩy y nằm ngang, gác một chân qua cổ. Tư thế này bớt áp lực từ sức nặng của cơ thể vì thế nó đỡ đau đi chút đỉnh, nhưng hắn vẫn quá khỏe, bụng Gil vẫn nhấp nhô thấy rõ.

  
Gil bị gã master ôm cơ thể trần trụi đối diện chiếc guơng. Cả cơ thể là chi chít vết hôn nuớc bọt và những dấu vết ái muội. Chưa hết y bị hắn bắt nhìn thấy cảnh hắn xâm lược y từ phía sau mà không thể phát kháng. Gil thậm chí còn thấy dương vật gã master đè ép lên bụng mình. Dương vật bỏng rát đóng đinh từng hồi mạnh bạo dập. Nhưng tư thế này hắn không ôm trọn y được….Gil nghĩ, hoàn toàn quên mất lệnh chú hắn áp đặt lên mình, y vẫn muốn vùng chạy.

  
"Haiz, bệ hạ à, người vẫn thật là cứng đầu quá, thế thì ta đành phải dùng đến biện pháp mạnh vậy". Gã lại đổi tư thế,thoăn thoắt, bắt hai tay Gil chống lên gương, bản thân mạnh mẽ đưa đẩy đằng sau. "trẻ hư thì phải bị đánh đòn, ngài nói đúng không?", gã cười tươi rói. Bàn tay to bè gã tét bôm bốp vào cặp mông trắn tròn của Gilgamesh. Không lâu sau trên cánh mông trắng đã hiện lên mấy dấu tay đỏ chói, sưng lên, nhìn càng phá lệ mê người. "thật là một cơ thể dâm đãng, bị đánh cũng có thể quyến rũ như vậy", gã thích thú nhìn tác phẩm của mình, sau đó lại tát càng mạnh hơn bờ mông ấy.

"Ưm... A... Haaa.. Dừnng.. Dừng..." Gil nức nở vì đau, van vỉ tuyệt vọng.

  
"Dừng lại? bệ hạ à, đây không phải là nơi ngài có thể tùy tiện ra lệnh đâu ngài biết mà. ", gã master mân mê cơ thể của Gilgamesh và châm chọc. "Trừ khi...", gã ngừng một tí, "nếu ngài cầu xin một cách ngoan ngoãn và gọi ta là chồng thì ta sẽ suy nghĩ lại."  
"thế nào, rất đơn giản đúng không. Chỉ cần ngài ngoan ngoãn gọi ta là chồng thì ta sẽ không làm đau ngài", hắn nói lời đề nghị một cách ngon ngọt.

"Ngươi... Mơ đi... Tạp chủng... Súc sinh!" Gil vẫn cứng miệng, cố gắng giữ lấy chút tôn nghiêm cuối cùng còn sót lại.

  
"Ồ, súc sinh sao, trong mắt ngài ta chỉ là thú vật à". Giọng gã âm trầm lạnh lẽo. Sau đó gã bóp cổ Gilgamesh, thân dưới kịch liệt đâm thọc, như muốn xé rách, xuyên qua hạ thân của y. Gilgamesh giật nảy, cơ thể bị đau đớn nghẹt thở lẫn khoái cảm xâm chiếm, cổ lại bị bóp chặt làm y chỉ có thể ú ớ chảy nước mắt.

  
"Thế nào, bị súc sinh địt từ phía sau đến nỗi khóc không ra tiếng ngài có thích không?" gã cười tàn độc nhìn người dưới thân thở dốc khó nhọc.

  
"Thả.. Thả ta ra... Khó thở.." Gilgamesh khó nhọc thều thào.

Gã đàn ông lại càng mạnh bạo xâm chiếm: "Thả người? Haha ta nói rồi, chỉ cần ngươi ngoan ngoãn cầu xin và gọi ta là chồng, ta sẽ liền thả tay." gã bỡn cợt.

  
"Ư,... Khục... Hãy thả ta ra", Gil cố gắng vứt hết tôn nghiêm để nói với hắn .

  
"Hmm có cố gắng nhưng ta chưa thật sự cảm thấy được sự thành khẩn của ngài", chưa đủ, hắn chưa hài lòng. Hắn muốn vị mỹ nhân cao ngạo kia phải thuần phục dưới thân hắn, ngọt ngào gọi hắn là chồng mới thỏa mãn.

  
"A...A, ta cầu xin ngươi.." Gilgamesh hạ quyết tâm, "..làm ơn .. thả ta ra... Chồng… ơ.i". Tia tôn nghiêm cuối cùng bị sự sợ hãi khoái cảm và khó thở bóp nghẹt. Gilgamesh chỉ có thể chấp nhận thu phục dưới cơ tên khốn kia. "Thật là ngoan, bệ hạ đáng yêu của ta", gã master cười đắc ý.

Nói rồi gã thả tay ra để Gil có thể thở dễ dàng hơn. "hộc hộc.." y thở dốc, mắt ầng ận nuớc.  
Gã chép miệng "haiz nếu ngài nghe lời thế từ đầu thì ta đã không cần dùng đến hạ sách này", trong âm điệu có chút tiếc nuối phần nhiều là đắc ý, khoái chí. "Nào, chúng ta lại tiếp tục cuộc vui này chứ, đúng không". Một cú thúc sâu khiến Gilgamesh không thể kiềm được tiếng rên rỉ."A.. A.. Không được.. Quá sâu rồi..". Phớt lờ lời van xin của y, gã tiếp tục đưa đẩy theo nhịp một cách mạnh mẽ. Tuy nhiên, có lẽ nhờ lời van xin lúc nãy mà động tác gã với Gil cũng nhẹ nhàng hơn nhiều, ngoài ra gã còn thúc chính xác những điểm nhạy cảm có thể làm y lên đỉnh.

  
Gã cảm giác tư thế đứng trước gương này vẫn chưa đủ khoái cảm, thế là gã bế thốc Gil lên, hạ bộ vẫn kết nối với nhau, chậm chậm tiếng lên giường. Trong lúc di chuyển, gã khéo léo bế sao cho dương vật mình cắm vào nơi sâu nhất, đến tận tử cung của Gilgamesh. Cứ mỗi bước chân thứ mạng dưới thân y cứ thúc lên, khiến y chỉ có thể thở gấp rên rỉ.  
Hắn rút từ trong ngăn kéo bàn ra một sợi ruy băng màu đen. Sau đó phủ lên mắt của Gilgamesh rồi tỉ mẩn thắt lại. Mọi thứ trong mắt chìm vào bóng tối khiến y sợ hãi. Chỉ việc cơ thể bất lực kháng cự thôi cũng đã khiến y cảm thấy hoang mang lắm rồi. Đằng này đến cả mắt y cũng bị gã bịt lại, không thể đoán trước đc tên ác ma kia sắp sửa làm gì còn đáng sợ gấp bội.  
Gã lại bắt đầu mơn trớn, vuốt ve cơ thể Gilgamesh, đầu nhũ hoa đến âm đạo. Xúc cảm ẩm ướt quái dị khiến y cảm thấy kinh hãi. Cảm giác không nhìn thấy được thật khủng khiếp.

  
Tay gã lần xuống âm vật, đầu tiên là nhẹ nhàng xoa nắn sau đó trực tiếp cắm ngón tay vào khuấy động. Cùng lúc ấy, vật cứng sau lưng vẫn dính chặt với hậu huyệt của Gilgamesh, vận động nhịp nhàng đầy mạnh mẽ. Mất đi thị giác, cả hai vị trí nhạy cảm trước sau đều bị xâm phạm, khoái cảm như bị khuếch đại lên nhiều lần . "Ư.. Aaa.. Hư..", ngoài việc rên rỉ và rên rỉ, Gilgamesh chẳng thể làm gì cả. Tiếng rên mềm mại khiến tim gã master ngứa ngáy, lại ngọt ngào làm hắn rùng mình. Hạ thân gã lại cứng thêm một phần, lực di chuyển cũng càng mạnh mẽ thêm một phần.

  
Hai chân gác trên đùi gã, Gil cảm thấy bản thân sắp nôn thốc vì những cái thúc mạnh bạo. Đầu y sắp nổ tung vì thứ khoái cảm mình bị ép phải hưởng thụ. Dịch trắng chảy đầm đìa từ phía dưới ướt cả phần ga giường, cái lỗ nhỏ đã co giãn đến mức chẳng còn chút nếp nhăn hồng nào, nó như con rắn đang nuốt chửng bửa ăn to gấp mấy lần dạ dày. Với kích cỡ đó thì Gil đã rách từ lâu, đó là nếu thứ thuốc kia không có tác dụng khiến cơ thể vị vua co giãn, đàn hồi hơn.

  
Hắn cuối xuống hôn thật đậm, cuồng loạn đến mức âm thanh sộp soạp khi hắn húp lấy từ li nước bọt của Gil vang vọng cả phòng, át cả tiếng phì phạch ra vào cơ thể và tiếng cót két của giường. Cái lưỡi khổng lồ chao đảo khai phá trong miệng Gil khiến y ảo giác rằng mình đang bị quái vật cưỡng bức. Y không thở được, nước mũi cũng lấp hết lối thoát.Hắn bóp ngực y, hành động hệt gã đàn ông say rượu, tay hắn ngấu nghiến bầu vú, bóp và tạo hình cho nó.

  
Gã master dùng chùy thịt nhấn liên tục vào điểm G êm, mềm, hắn thích nơi đó và hắn biết người gã điên cuồng húp trọn cũng thích thế dầu miệng kịch liệt phản đối. Sắp lên đỉnh Gil càng siết chặt thứ “vũ khí” của gã mạnh hơn, gã thích thú cù lên dấu ấn đỏ trên bụng y, kéo giò servant tóc vàng qua vai rồi nhấn hết số tinh dịch vào trong nhiều đến mức bụng đối phương sưng lên hệt một miếng bánh su kem được bơm đầy.

  
Tên đàn ông giữ tư thế đó một hồi lâu, hắn muốn chắc chắn toàn bộ hạt giống của gã lưu dấu lại hết bên trong hậu môn của Gil. Tay hắn khều đi những đốm mồ hôi trên bả vai và trên má y, hắn cũng tháo miếng bịt mắt ngấm đầy nước mắt rồi liếm nó biến thái cực kì.Gã rút cây gậy thịt ra, tinh dịch chảy ra từ lỗ sau của Gilgamesh trong dâm loan đến cực điểm. Với số tinh dịch gã bắn trong người,y thật sự cảm giác rằng mình đang có bầu .

  
Được gã mở ruy băng buộc mắt, tưởng như thế đã kết thúc, Gil nhắm mắt mở, con ngươi lờ đờ vì dục, run rẫy nhìn hình bóng bị ánh đèn hắc chói, đống cơ bắp của gã đang đè nặng cơ thể y, muốn làm gãy cả xương sống. Mặt y đỏ ửng do khóc, miệng còn lẫn nước bọt cả hai người, thân thể đầy dấu hôn và cắn của gã đàn ông ấy. "có lẽ gã đã thỏa mãn rồi", Gil thầm nghĩ. Thế nhưng sự thật chứng minh y còn quá ngây thơ cũng như đánh giá quá thấp gã đàn ông kia. Dương vật đã được rút ra, thế nhưng một lần nữa Gilgamesh cảm thấy cái thứ ấy lại cứng và nóng lên. Sau một cái nhếch mép, gã thọc cây gậy thịt ấy vào trong âm vực ẩm ướt.

  
"Aaaaaa..." bị tập kích bất ngờ, Gilgamesh thét. Một cơn nhói truyền từ dưới hạ thân lên não. Đau quá, đau hơn cả hậu huyệt bị đâm nữa. Nước mắt y không tự chủ lại trào ra. Kế tiếp, gã master liên tục nhấp lên xuống, sau đó một cú đâm thẳng lên. Màng trinh vừa được hình thành đã bị đâm rách. Máu đỏ hòa với tinh dịch chảy xuống đùi. Cơn đau khiến Gilgamesh như chết đi sống lại, vì quá đau mà đến việc hô hấp cũng khó khăn. Sau một hồi đưa đẩy, gã master cũng tìm được điểm G trong âm đạo, liên tục tấn công điểm nhạy cảm ấy. Đau đớn từ từ bị thay thế thành khoái cảm. Đầu óc Gilgamesh trắng xóa vì quá suớng. "ưm ưm.. Hư ..hư.. Aaa..", trong phòng là tiếng nước,da thịt va chạm bạch bạch và tiếng rên rỉ buồn khổ ngọt ngào hòa vào nhau, nghe dâm loạn cực điểm.

  
Sau khi dày vò Gilgamesh rất lâu, cuối cùng gã đem hết tinh dịch của mình bắn vào tử cung. Lượng tinh dịch nhiều đến nỗi tràn cả ra ngoài. Hắn muốn chắc chắn rằng tất cả hạt giống của hắn đều được gieo sâu vào cơ thể người hắn yêu, cũng đảm bảo y sẽ mang thai sớm nhất có thể. Hắn hôn nhẹ lên phần bụng hơi phình lên do chứa quá nhiều tinh dịch, phấn khởi nghĩ đến trong một ngày không xa nơi ấy sẽ thật sự to ra vì có con của gã. Thật khiến gã nóng ruột mong đợi. Còn về phía Gilgamesh, y biết rằng dù trận hoan ái hôm nay đã kết thúc, thế nhưng chuỗi ngày đen tối với tên ác ma ấy mới chỉ là bắt đầu.

**Author's Note:**

> Đây là lần đầu tụi này viết porn nhiều tag như vầy nên văn phong hơi lỗi. Nói chung về mấy chap sau, mị rãnh thì sẽ nhét thêm vào vài bức minh họa tình tú.


End file.
